Crystal Fist III (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * First, talk to Emhi Tchaoryo. Select Supply manufacture, and mission Crystal Fist III. * Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist. ** He will ask you for three recipe in the category you choose. ** Time is limited when selecting crystals and ingredients. ** You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. * You will earn Allied Notes 880 and Experience Points 290, if successful. Notes * Time limit seems to be shorter. More observations required. * The ingredients shuffle each time. * You cannot select a craft you do not actually have sufficient skill in. Cooking 30 was not enough to be allowed to do it, but Woodworking 44 was. More testing needed. 'Possible Recipes' 'Woodworking' *Arbalest - + Carbon Fiber + Mahogany Lumber + Mythril Ingot *Ash Staff - + Ash Lumber + Bat Fang *Bast Parchment - + Distilled Water + Elm Log + Moko Grass *Book Holder - + Holly Lumber + Lauan Lumber *Boomerang - + Cotton Thread + Maple Lumber *Chestnut Sabots - + Chestnut Lumber + Sheep Leather *Chestnut Wand - + Chestnut Lumber + Bird Feather *Ebony Sabots - + Ebony Lumber + Sheep Leather *Elm Staff - + Elm Lumber + Ram Horn *Flute - + Maple Lumber + Parchment *Great Club - + Bronze Ingot + Mahogany Lumber *Halberd - + Ash Lumber + Wool Thread + Steel Ingot *High Mana Wand - + Mana Chestnut Lumber + Chestnut Wand *Holly Staff - + Sheep Tooth + Holly Lumber *Humus - + Elm Log + Bay Leaves *Maple Wand - + Chocobo Feather + Maple Lumber *Oak Staff - + Black Tiger Fang + Oak Lumber *Tarutaru Stool - + Lauan Lumber + Elm Lumber *Traversiere - + Parchment + Oak Lumber *Tree Sap - + Chestnut Log + Maple Sugar *Warp Cudgel - + Ethereal Oak Lumber + Oak Cudgel *Willow Wand - + Willow Lumber + Insect Wing *Yew Fishing Rod - + Yew Lumber + Linen Thread *Yew Wand - + Yew Lumber + Yagudo Feather *Zamburak - + Oak Lumber + Steel Ingot + Coeurl Whisker 'Clothcraft' *Black Cape - + 2x Velvet Cloth + Silver Thread *Blaze Hose - + Wool Hose + Incombustible Wool *Blink Band - + Flax Headband + Fine Linen Cloth *Chocobo Fletchings - + 2x Chocobo Feather *Cotton Hachimaki - + 2x Cotton Cloth *Cotton Headband - + Cotton Cloth + Carbon Fiber *Cotton Thread - + 2x Saruta Cotton *Fire Bracers - + Incombustible Wool + Wool Bracers *Flax Headband - + Carbon Fiber + Linen Cloth *Flaxseed Oil - + 2x Flax Flower *Hachimaki - + 2x Grass Cloth *Linen Thread - + 2x Flax Flower *Mana Cloak - + Cloak + Magical Linen Cloth *Mana Tunic - + Magical Cotton Cloth + Tunic *Mist Mitts - + Smooth Velvet + Garish Mitts *Mohbwa Scarf - + Linen Cloth + Mohbwa Cloth + Mohbwa Thread *Qiqirn Sash - + Karakul Cloth + Red Grass Thread + Scarlet Linen *Red Grass Thread - + 2x Red Moko Grass *Red Cape - + 2x Velvet Cloth + Gold Thread *Silver Mittens - + Silver Chain + Chain Mittens *Soil Hachimaki - + 2x Linen Cloth *Talisman Cape - + Alluring Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cape *Talisman Obi - + Alluring Cotton Cloth + Heko Obi *Wing Earring - + 2x Insect Wing + Silver Ingot *Wool Thread - + 2x Sheep Wool 'Smithing' 'Bonecraft' *Armored Arrowheads - + Steel Ingot + Taurus Horn *Astragalos - + Giant Femur + Black Ink + Beastman Blood *Bandit's Gun - + 2x Steel Ingot + Giant Femur *Beetle Earring - + Beetle Jaw + Silver Earring *Beetle Mask - + Lizard Skin + Beetle Jaw *Bone Arrowheads - + 2x Bone Chip *Bone Hairpin - + Bone Chip *Bone Pick - + Ash Lumber + Giant Femur *Bone Ring - + Bone Chip + Sheep Tooth *Carapace Gorget - + Iron Chain + 2x Crab Shell *Carapace Mask - + Crab Shell + Dhalmel Leather *Carapace Mittens - + Dhalmel Leather + Fish Scales + Crab Shell *Cornette - + Bone Chip + Brass Ingot *Eldritch Bone Hairpin - + Wailing Bone Chip + Bone Hairpin *Fang Arrowheads - + Black Tiger Fang + Bone Chip *Gemshorn - + Giant Femur + Beetle Jaw *Healing Harness - + Vivio Femur + Bone Harness *Horn - + Beetle Jaw + Ram Horn *Horn Ring - + Fish Scales + Ram Horn *Manashell Ring - + Wailing Shell + Shell Ring *Mist Crown - + Smooth Beetle Jaw + Garish Crown *Shell Ring - + Fish Scales + Seashell *Shell Earring - + 2x Seashell *Turtle Shield - + Beetle Shell + Turtle Shell 'Alchemy' *Artificial Lens - + 2x Glass Fiber *Baking Soda - + Movalpolos Water + Rock Salt *Bittern - + Distilled Water + Salinator *Bronze Bullet - + Firesand + Bronze Ingot *Chimera Blood - + Lesser Chigoe *Coffee Powder - + Roast Coffee Beans *Copper Bullet - + Copper Ingot + Firesand *Copper Nugget - + Meteorite + Panacea *Cornstarch - + 2x Millioncorn *Distilled Water - + Tahrongi Cactus *Earth Arrowheads - + Marid Tusk + Copper Ingot *Fire Arrowheads - + Slime Oil + Grass Cloth + Iron Ingot *Ice Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Cermet Chunk *Lightning Arrowheads - + Steel Ingot + Copper Ingot *Minnow - + Glass Fiber + Copper Ingot *Poison Potion - + Mercury + Poison Dust *Polyflan Paper - + Polyflan *Prism Powder - + 2x Glass Fiber + Artificial Lens *Sleeping Potion - + Poison Flour + Chamomile + Sleepshroom *Vermilion Lacquer - + Sulfur + Mercury *Water Arrowheads - + Merrow Scale + Copper Ingot *Wax Sword - + Beeswax + Bronze Sword *Wind Arrowheads - + Colibri Beak + Copper Ingot 'Cooking' *Baked Popoto - + Popoto + Selbina Butter *Beaugreen Sautee - + Selbina Butter + Beaugreens *Eel Kabob - + Black Eel + Olive Oil *Fish Broth - + 2x Bluetail *Grilled Hare - + Dried Marjoram + Hare Meat *Hard-Boiled Egg - + Distilled Water + Bird Egg *Lik Kabob - + Lik + Bomb Arm *Melon Juice - + Thundermelon + Watermelon *Pickled Herring - + Rock Salt + Dried Marjoram + Nosteau Herring *Pie Dough - + Rock Salt + San d'Orian Flour + Selbina Butter *Pineapple Juice - + 2x Kazham Pineapple *Roast Carp - + Rock Salt + Moat Carp *Roast Pipira - + Rock Salt + Pipira *Roast Trout - + Shining Trout + Rock Salt *Roasted Almond - + Almond *Salmon Eggs - + Cheval Salmon *Salmon Roe - + Rock Salt + Salmon Eggs *Selbina Butter - + Rock Salt + Selbina Milk *Shadow Apple - + Faerie Apple + Coffee Powder *Spaghetti - + Rock Salt + Semolina *Speed Apple - + Faerie Apple + Honey *Stamina Apple - + Faerie Apple + Yogurt 'Leathercraft' 'Goldsmithing' *Aero Mufflers - + Mythril Mesh Sheet + Mufflers *Amber - + Yellow Rock *Amethyst - + Purple Rock *Buckler - + 2x Mythril Sheet + Targe *Clear Topaz - + Translucent Rock *Hiraishin - + Silver Ingot + Copper Ingot *Lapis Lazuli - + Blue Rock *Light Opal - + White Rock *Mighty Ring - + Sardonyx Ring + Mighty Sardonyx *Mythril Degen - + Iron Ingot + 2x Mythril Ingot *Onyx - + Black Rock *Palmer's Bangles - + Rogue's Silver + Silver Bangles *Poet's Circlet - + Copper Ingot + Mythril Ingot *Poisona Ring - + Neutralizing Silver + Silver Ring *Sardonyx - + Red Rock *Silver Arrowheads - + Silver Ingot + Copper Ingot *Silver Belt - + Lizard Belt + Silver Ingot *Silver Hose - + Chain Hose + Silver Chain *Silver Mail - + 2x Silver Chain + Chainmail *Silver Mittens - + Silver Chain + Chain Mittens *Spark Kris - + Darksteel Kris + Mythril Ingot *Tourmaline - + Green Rock *Vision Ring - + Amethyst Ring + Vision Amethyst *Wingedge - + Mythril Ingot + Cotton Thread + Silver Ingot ---- Game Description Client: (Windurst Waters (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details.